yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsworn
Lightsworns, known as Lightlords in the Korean and Japanese version, are a set of monsters introduced in Light of Destruction. They are all LIGHT Attribute monsters and their primary effect involves self-milling, sending cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard, either as a cost to activate their effect(s), or as part of the effect(s) itself. Playing Style Decking out is a risk sometimes associated with the milling done in Lightsworn Decks. However, milling improves the speed of the Deck and many Lightsworn cards benefit from having many Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard. Decks tend to focus of quickly Summoning "Judgment Dragon", which may be Special Summoned while there are 4 or more different Lightsworn monsters in the Graveyard. Judgment Dragon can quickly clear the field and attack directly. "Pot of Avarice", "Pot of Generosity" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" may help replace some of the discarded cards, reducing some of the side-effects of self-milling, but, at the same time, they reduce the speed and consistency of the deck. "Solar Recharge" and "Card of Safe Return" can add even more speed to the Deck (though it should be noted that using "Pot of Avarice" may hinder the effects of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Judgment Dragon"). This Deck is quite capable of a very fast OTK using their mill effects, and then Summoning "Judgment Dragon", or by using Glorious Illusion if you have strong Lightsworns in your Graveyard. "Judgment Dragon" alone would easily be able to create an OTK situation fairly quickly. Lightsworns have currently seen much success in the TCG, and have been considered a metagame archetype. Lightsworn Decks are also the most successful and popular Decks in the current metagame, having joined the ranks of (and most of the time even outclassing) top-level Decks like Blackwings and Destiny Hero Zombie Decks. Lightsworns have been incorporated into many deck types, such as Alchemy, Zombies, and various other kinds. Most notably is when Lightsworns are combined with DARK Monsters in a Deck type known as Twilight. Such a Deck uses a mixture of LIGHT and DARK monsters and tends to include Chaos cards, particularly since "Chaos Sorcerer" was removed from the Forbidden List. Recently, two new Lightsworn cards, "Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue" and "Shire, Lightsworn Spirit", were released in the TCG Version of the Stardust Overdrive Booster Pack. Post March 1 2010 OCG banlist, Lightsworns are weakened due to the limiting of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". The limiting of "Judgment Dragon" was anticipated, but instead, even more drastic changes have taken place. Not only were Lumina and Charge limited, "Foolish Burial" and "Necro Gardna" were also limited. "Honest" was semi-limited. In all, the Lightsworns' swarming and defense capabilities have been weakened. However, Lightsworns will still be playable since "Judgment Dragon" is still semi-limited. Weaknesses Despite its powerful assets, the deck has major weaknesses, the first of them being luck itself. Since the Lightsworns rely heavily on milling their own deck, usually the quality and quantity of cards milled will define a Duel in its mid-to-advanced stages, thus putting into advantage who truly has luck on his/her side; also, proper use of the many cards the Archetype offers is required, since besides "Judgment Dragon", a Lightsworn deck in and of itself lacks such equalizing power. While the abovementioned may be seen more as a unique characteristic of the deck, rather than a weakness, the primary problems for a Lightsworn player come from cards capable of negating effects ("Skill Drain", "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Brain Golem" above all), cards that can negate Special Summoning ("Royal Oppression", "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", and so on), and cards adept to remove from play, especially "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure", capable of turning the milling effect of the Lightsworn, from a required asset, to a severe disadvantage. Perhaps the biggest threat are cards that add to the milling, such as the "Iron Chain" and "Needle Worm". But overall, being milled too fast by your opponent and yourself can lead to a very fast loss. However, they can also provide huge help to the Lightsworn when milling useful cards such as "Necro Gardna" or "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast". Also, Stalling could force a Deck Out, though the high number of destruction effects the Lightsworns offer, such as "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress", and "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", often make up for this. The new March Banlist has made Lightsworn deck to become weak because only one "Necro Gardna" can be use in a deck. This means Lightsworn deck is now way easy to get attacked and hard to be protected. Not only that,"Honest", a very useful card that used to protect light attribute monster from getting destroy by higher attacked monster also has become semi-limited.The limited of "Charge of the Light Brigade" to one has cause Lightsworn deck to mill the cards slower. Beside that,the main problem is the limited of "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" has decrease the power of swarming Lightsworn from the Graveyard to the Field. Also, Foolish Burial which has been used to send Necro Gardna and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the Graveyard has been limited. Optional Support Cards * Honest : Given that the common Attribute shared by all Lightsworn Monsters is LIGHT, "Honest" is pretty much a staple in every Lightsworn Deck thanks to its ability to boost weak Lightsworns' Attack and overcome the opponent's attacks. Also, being LIGHT itself, Honest can be easily retrieved with "Beckoning Light". * Monster Reincarnation : You are just as likely (if not much more likely) to mill "Judgement Dragon" to the Graveyard as to draw it, so this card will allow you to retrieve it from your Graveyard and add it to your hand for ease of use. Paying its cost can be easily done by dumping an unwanted "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast", or a "Necro Gardna". * Herald of Creation : While the effect of retrieving "Judgment Dragon" is no different than "Monster Reincarnation", you can also use this card as means of offense alongside "Judgment Dragon". * Foolish Burial : You can use this to instantly summon a "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" from your Deck, but you can also use it to power up "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" or to meet the requirements of "Judgement Dragon" if you don't have enough differently-named Lightsworns in your Graveyard to summon it. * Necro Gardna : Negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls and use the monster you've just protected to tribute summon "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" or "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon". Since its place is in the graveyard, it can become a positive thing if milled by a Lightsworn monster or discarded by "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner". * Shiny Black "C" : Pretty much the same as "Necro Gardna", but removing it will destroy an opponent's Synchro Monster. * Plaguespreader Zombie : Grants access to Synchro Monsters, and its effect to revive itself is useful when coupled with "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" or "Necro Gardna" and another Lightsworn Monster (Wulf or Gardna will be put on top of the Deck, and the Lightsworn's effect will mill them, granting a free Summon or a defense). With "Imperial Iron Wall, this can be done as much times as the player wants. * The Fabled Cerburrel : Even better Tuner than "Plaguespreader Zombie". This has great synergy with Lumina, as you can use her effect by discarding this card to get almost any Synchro Monster you want. Although caution must be taken when using this card over "Plaguespreader Zombie" as, if this card is milled, it becomes useless as a Tuner, while "Plaguespreader Zombie" still flourishes. * Beckoning Light : Works pretty much the same way as "Monster Reincarnation", but allows you to retrieve a potentially higher number of LIGHT Monsters, "Honest" and "Judgment Dragon" above all. * Book of Moon : Allow you to use "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" twice, since it is being changed battle position by a card effect (you can't change it until after two turns except by card effect). From there, you can just flip summon and change to defense, which destroys another spell or trap. Sample Deck With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly. Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" is a staple in a Lightsworn deck, due to the ability to dump dead cards while summoning a Lightsworn monster from the graveyard, giving you easy Field advantage. A common trick is to discard a "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" and Special Summon the same discarded "Wulf" for an easy 2100 ATK beatstick. Other ace card for this deck is "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel". When "Celestia" is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. A good thing too is to have "Freed the Brave Wanderer" for destroying beatsticks, because anyway your Graveyard will be full of light Monsters. With his ATK of 1700 he can destroy most of your opponent's threats. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". All are powerful Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower, and you won't draw your "Judgment Dragons" and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using "Beckoning Light", "Monster Reincarnation" and/or "Herald of Creation". In the event that the opponent manages to hold you off long enough and is making you run out of cards rapidly, one fallback option can be "Blasting the Ruins", which takes advantage of the cards flooding your Graveyard to deal massive damage to the opponent. While this is an option a well built Lightsworn deck will have no problem finishing the game. In case your opponent uses cards like "Skill Drain", "Royal Oppression" or "Light-Imprisoning Mirror", you might want to add "Royal Decree" to your Side Deck. Since a Lightsworn Deck most likely won't run any essential Trap Cards, you can side them out to get rid of the dangers coming along with negating effects. Recommended Cards Monsters * Honest * Archlord Kristya * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie * Judgment Dragon * Tragoedia * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Chaos Sorcerer * Outstanding Dog Marron Spells * Monster Reincarnation * Heavy Storm * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice Traps * Beckoning Light Category:Archetype